Victoria's Secret
by GatnissShamyClato
Summary: Short Victoria/James oneshot, set pre-Twilight, Victoria's POV. Don't forget to review!


**A/N: Another short Twilight oneshot. I'm working on a bunch. So, it's really nice to know that people read these but it's still kind of annoying when people favourite without reviewing so pleeease review to let me know what you think :) Enjoy! X**

"Let me guess; your girlfriend just left you and you're looking for a good time?" I wondered, leaning over the bar top and placing myself into the stool next to a depressed looking man in around his late-twenties, a large whiskey gripped in his hand.

He looked up when I sat down, eyes widening slightly. I grinned, baring teeth. He looked as if he had been about to say something angrily but suddenly changed his mind when our eyes met.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked glumly.

I continued smiling as I slowly peeled off my fur jacket, placing it on the stool beside me. I was wearing a v-necked dress underneath, ebony black and decorated with tiny rhinestones. It left little to the imagination.

"Not really. I just find people easy to read," I purred, leaning closer than I technically had to.

This man was pale, though not by my standards, and unshaven; scraggly hair sprouting from his chin and upper lip. His eyes were pale green and, at the minute anyway, completely confused.

"Well-uh," he shook his head as if to clear it, stuttering and spluttering, "can I get you a drink of some sort?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I smiled, leaning over the bar top and tapping my hand against it until a barman came over.

He took one look at me and a slow smile spread across his face.

"What can I get you?" he questioned me in a deep voice.

I nodded over at miserable-face next to me.

"I'll have whatever…" I trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, Sam."

"I'll have whatever Sam's having," I finished with a beaming smile at both men.

"And what's Sam having?" the bartender asked, never taking his eyes way from mine. I laughed mentally about how he was foolish to think he had a chance with me. Silly human.

"We'll have two vodka martinis," Sam instructed, ordering for me and suddenly perking up much more than he had been.

"Certainly," the bartender smiled in a fake manner, tearing his eyes from mine and walking off.

We waited until he'd disappeared behind a mountain of bottles and alcoholic beverages before turning in to each other.

"So," Sam started, leaning forwards, "what's your name?"

His scent wafted towards me, a swirl of pleasure intoxicating me momentarily.

"Victoria," I spoke deeply, almost a growl.

"Victoria," he repeated, nodding slightly. "Pretty name. Can I call you Vicky?"

My smile vanished.

"You can call me Victoria," I snapped, my voice probably coming out a little sharper than I'd intended.

Sam's emerald eyes widened ever so slightly at my harsh tone but he was quick to cover it up.

"Right."

My smile reappeared, even more inviting this time.

"So… you said you were up for a good time, right?" I breathed in his face, placing a hand on his leg. It looked even whiter than usual against his black pants.

That second, the just-out-of-his-teens bartender strolled back and placed our drinks down, winking at me.

"Enjoy," he murmured, ambling off again.

"Oh, we will," I muttered, inaudible to the humans.

I watched as Sam took a swig of his beverage and I had to control screwing my face up. It looked – and smelled – disgusting. I waited until he placed it down again and I held his full attention.

"It's really loud in here," I noted, continuing when he didn't comment. "Let's get some air."

He looked slightly confused at first, glancing down at the drinks that had just been placed in front of us, and then up at my face, nodding with a grin.

"Sure," he smiled, leading the way out the back entrance of the dark club. I followed closely behind, sighing contentedly as his scent trailed along after him.

Once we reached the door reading 'exit', he shoved his way through and held it open for me. The sky outside was ebony black, a few diamond stars were dotted around mixed in with various wisps of cotton wool cloud. The area outside the club was completely desolate; an empty car park to one side and a large industrial building to the other, out of use. A pleased smile blossomed on my lips before I could stop it. The breeze was quite strong, my violently-red hair twirling around my face irritatingly.

I heard Sam shiver and turned around.

"It's freezing out here," he whined, brunette locks ruffling around as if the wind were a human hand.

"I know," I grinned, turning my face up to the glowing half-moon high in the sky above us, then back to him. "Glorious, isn't it?"

"Uh-I guess so," he mumbled, sounding unsure as to where I was going with the conversation.

I spun around suddenly, pushing his back against the cold brick wall next to us, one hand on each of his shoulders pinning him in place.

He looked as if he were about to protest – about the pain maybe – but I silenced him with a cool finger to his lips.

"Shhh," I whispered, stroking his stubbly face. "You don't have to be upset about your girlfriend anymore."

"But-"

"Shh," I repeated, placing my lips on his cheek and trailing them down his face. He smelt like alcohol and desperation on the surface, but underneath I could hear the thick blood pulsating through his veins, the sweet scent overwhelming.

I moved my lips down even further until they were right at his throat, beginning with a few temping kisses. It was all about the hunt. I enjoyed only one thing more than this feeling of power, of superiority.

I then couldn't stand it any longer, plunging my teeth into the soft skin of his neck; closing my eyes in ecstasy and feeling the warm blood fill my mouth. I felt all my senses sharpen as I slowly sucked the life from him, trembling every second the taste hit my tongue. Sam struggled a little at first, his broad frame shaking beneath me, but it didn't take long for him to turn limp and cold, the life drained from his green eyes.

Eventually, when there was nothing left for me to take from him, my ruby eyes snapped open and the sight beside me made me jump slightly; enough to make me release my grip on Sam's bony shoulders, his body sliding to the concrete ground beneath us. Shock quickly dissolved into happiness as I realised the person standing next to me – statue-still and pale white – was not another irritating human that I'd have to deal with.

"James," I smiled slightly, edging closer to where he was standing. "Where have you been?"

James completely ignored my question, pushing me against the wall and pinning me there, just as I had had Sam.

"You know I wish you wouldn't do that," he snarled, stroking one hand through my thick red curls, the other remained at my waist.

"How else am I going to eat?" I breathed, raising my eyebrows at him.

Oh, how easily envious he was. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy his paranoia though.

James shook his head, a tiny smile playing on his lips. His blonde hair swayed slightly in the breeze, urging me to run my fingers through it. Somehow I resisted.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

His voice was husky and deep; his eyes bright, sparkling red – the same as mine. He'd just fed as well.

"I know," I shrugged, bringing my face closer to his with each word.

James looked as if he were about to lean forward and actually close the distance between us but instead pulled back sharply, a sudden movement.

He looked down at Sam's broken body strewn across the floor.

"Seriously, him? He's not even good-looking," he growled, kicking Sam in the ribs. The body on the floor went flying into the wall opposite from us, bones cracking audibly.

I laughed, looking up at his face.

"Do I get my kiss now?"

James pursed his lips, deliberating.

"Hmm… I suppose. Only if you promise to stop feeding off of random losers in bars. You're too good for them."

I laughed – he was sweet.

"Maybe, someday."

He opened his mouth as if to say something else but I cut him off impatiently, crushing his lips hungrily with mine and losing myself in the power of his kiss.

There was only one thing I'd ever experienced that was better than the taste of human blood trickling down my throat.

And, by Lord, it was this.


End file.
